


Trouble

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: Sometimes love can get you into a lot of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

i never thought i was anything special. i always just thought i was your average black girl living my life , taking it one day at a time. maybe i gotta change my outlook on life.

Sorry, im being rude right now. My name is Faith Zelda Wells. Yeah, i know its a weird name , my mom and dad was on some other shit when they named me. i prefer being called Zelda though. its unique, i guess, but not really.

''Zelda, please tell me you did your homework last night!'' Cleo said walking next to and breathing al hard. Cleo is my best friend. Well, she's honestly my only friend. I dont care though, people do to much anyway. She was pretty forreal with her bright green eyes. they look fake but they are her's. her hair is this bright red color that she always keeps in a ponytail. She is pretty thick considering that she's Egyptian and white.

''You know I do, why would you ask some dumb shit like that?'' I rolled my eyes and reached into my bag to get my workbook.

''damn, girl, you aint gotta be rude.'' she said flipping her hair and plopping down on the seat across from me. she then pulled out her book and started to copy my answers.

''when you start doing your own shit, then i might consider it but until then, bitch do your work!'' i snapped at her. she really never does her work, if it wasn't for me , she would have failed the last semester. she didn't really start slacking until she got with Kodi racist ass.

''I know. i know, mama. '' she paused writing to look at me ''but me and Kodi was up all night.''

''what, he was trying to get you to join the KKK?'' I said. 

''No. we just talked all night long.'' she said while laughing. she thought i was playing but i was serious. Kodi is racist and everyone seems to know it except for her. He literally has said that he doesn't want anything to do with niggas even though the school is 80% black. how dumb is he though?

''right. anyway, i know you got some tea for me so spill it.'' Cleo was the gossip queen. she knew everything about everybody and it doesn't help that she is the assistant in the office either , so she sees all kinds of stuff.

''oh, girl. we got some new people coming today. its five of them.'' she went back to copying my homework. we're always getting transfers, we're supposed to be like the smart school or something like that. 

''oh yeah?''

''yeah and they all got some pretty cool names. like one of girl's name is Athena.''

before we could finish all convirsation, the bell rung which meant that it was time to get to our first period class. cleo gave me the work book back and we walked to english class together.

once again, Mr. Janey was late once again. this man couldn't be on time if his life depended on it. like yesterday, he came a whole 20 mins late to class and i think he plans it because the lessons will be already written on the board.

after about 15 mins, mr. janey walked into class. he was a cool man . he just couldn't stand slang but i guess that was expected since he was an english teacher.

''good morning everyone. '' he said after he got settled into his desk and took a sip from his water bottle. ''he have new students today, so please give them a warm welcome.''

after he spoke, five teenagers walked in . there were three girls and two boys, they all looked like they came from a rich family.

''If you dont mind, would you kindly introduce yourselves to the class.'' he patted his forhead with his cloth and motioned to us.

''Yes! Hey everyone!'' the black haired girl started speaking. she was the shortest of them all. she had long black hair that came down to her lower back and dark blue eyes. She was so tiny and hyper. it was actually pretty cute. she wore a white and pink flower crown, a long green dress, with a brown cardigan over it, and brown sandals. 

''My name is Artemus Zanzibar.'' she bounced on her toes. 

''This is my twin brother, Apollo.'' She then pointed to the blond haired boy next to her. They really did look alike the only difference being their hair color. He work a blue jacket that had white stripes, a yellow shirt with a bass clef on it, blue jeans , and black shoes. she smiled just as big as his sister was.

''This my sister Aphrodite.'' She pointed to the girl to the left of her who had dark orange hair and light blue eyes. she work a tight red dress , red heels , and gold jewelry to accent it. Her outfit was really cute. She had a look on her face that she didn't want to be here. i didnt blame her. i didnt wanna be here either.

''this is my big sister Athena.'' She girl she pointed to was standing on the left side of Aphrodite. She had long blond hair that was in a ponytail, and was decorated with a gold head band. her eyes were bright blue, they looked like she was blind. she wore a long white dress that covered her shoes , so i couldn't see what kind she had on but it was very pretty. she actually looked like a goddess.

'so they all have the names of greek gods and goddesses . that's unique.' i though to myself while still paying attention to Artemis talking. ' I wonder what the last boy's name is.'

''Lastly, this is my oldest brother, Ares.'' She pointed to the boy who was standing the closest to Mr. Janey's desk. 

He , in my opinion, had to be the weirdest one of them all. I dont mean weird in a bad way. i mean it in a unique way. He had black hair that was tied into a ponytail with a bang covering his left eye. His right eye was a bright green color, the same color as Cleo's, and he had a very noticeable scar that started under his right eye brow and ended below his eye. He wore a black jacket, a yellow and black shirt, black pants, and black and yellow shoes. 

''Hey, Zelda'' Cleo tapped on my sholder. I leaned back to that i could hear her better.

''what?''

''that ares, guy is looking at you.''

''what? no he isnt.'' i rolled my eyes and looked at Ares. sure enough, he was looking at me. he was cute too. my heart started beating faster, he did lowkey scare me.

''well, nice to meet you all. If youll take a seat next to the person i call out. Please raise your hand when i call you.'' Mr. Janey said, clearing his throat and looking around the room.

''Miss King.'' Cleo then raised her hand. She was always excited to meet new people and I never understood why.

''Miss Artemis, If you would please sit next to Cleo.'' Artemis smiled and then walked over to Cleo. They both had goofy smiles on their faces.

Mr. Janey called out more people until only Ares was left. He was looking at me the entire time. It was creepy as hell. like he wanted to kill me.

''Miss Wells.'' I almost jumped when he said my name. I looked at my teacher then raised my hand. He then looked to Ares.

''Ares, please take a seat with Miss Wells.'' Ares nodded his head then walked over to me. I could hear Cleo giggling behind me. I turned around and shot her a look before returning back to my desk.

This is starting to be an interesting day already.


	2. Follow The Leader

''I think we should eat lunch outside today.'' Cleo said from next to me. Her locker was directly next to mine. 

''It is a pretty day.'' I said grabbing my wallet and closing my locker. Cleo wrapped her arm around my neck and started cheesing hard.

''what?''

''You and Ares would make a cute couple.'' She started laughing. I rolled my eyes and shrugged her off.

''I hate you.'' I walked away from her. Here she goes with that shit again. I hated when people did that. 

''C'mon Zelly boo, don't be like that. Just look at the way he looks at you, like he enjoys the taste of chocolate.'' 

I turned around to face her.

''Look, that shit is racist. Dont make my race into some stupid fetish shit. That aint cool.'' I snapped at her then continued to the lunchroom.

''Geez, sorry . I was just joking.'' She huffed from behind me.

''You aint a comedian and I aint laughing.''

We got our food and looked for and headed outside to look for place to eat. A slight breeze was blowing and the sun was shinning high in the sky. We decided to sit under one of the large oak trees. After we sat down, Artemis came outside and Cleo waved her over.

''Hi!'' She giggled as she sat down in front of Cleo and I .

''Hello.'' I said as I started to unwrap my hamburger.

''Well, this is my friend Zelda.'' Cleo said nudging me. 

''That's a pretty name.'' Artemis said while throwing ranch dressing on her salad. 

''So could you tell us a little about your family?''

''sure, well our dad just moved here for a change of scenery. He likes to keep a low profile. Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, and I are all of my mom's children while Ares and my other brother , Dionysus are from his previous marriage.'' Artemis started speaking. She sure was trusting of people that she just met, especially telling us her life story.

 

...

''I think you should talk to her. You think she's pretty , right?'' Hera was washing to dishes as Ares was eating his lunch on the counter behind her. 

''Yes.''

''Don't be afraid, it might be good for you to find someone you can open up to.''

''I don't think so.''

''That's right, you don't think. Now , when you see her tomorrow, try to make conversation.''


	3. Expectations

The sun was just setting in the sky when Cleo pulled into the driveway of her two story house. She turned off of her car and took a deep breath. The best time of her day is when she is out and away from home. She absolutely hated being home. She looked up in her rear view mirror and scuffled up her hair. Maybe if she looked dirty then she could have a good night tonight. 

''Okay. Let's do this.'' She said , grabbing her bookbag and getting out of the pink convertible. It was silent when she walked to the front porch. Could she be alone? It was unlike her mom to leave and not call or text her. 

"أم! انا فى البيت!" Mother I'm Home. Cleo yelled as she walked into the house. No response. She took off her shoes and then made her way upstairs.

"أمي؟" Mom? She asked . She walked to the room at the end of the hallway which belonged to her mother. She knocked on the door and waited to hear a sound. Nothing.

''كليو؟" Cleo? A slow and shaky voice came from the room. Cleo swallowed hard, before opening the door. 

''Mother, are you okay?'' She asked, rushing to her mother's bedside. Her mother was laying face up with a dazed look in her eyes along with a thick trail of blood running down her nose and into her mouth.

''Mom?'' Cleo grabbed her mom's hand and began to softly stroke her hair.

'' Mama needs her medicine....'' The brown skinned woman trailed off, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Cleo 's heart started racing as she noticed a black shoe string tightly wrapped around her mom's arm. Next to her head , was a large syringe with blood residue on the needle. He eye's widened and tears started to form.

''Mom?! No!No!'' Cleo quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialed 911.


	4. The Edge of Tomorrow

Cleo sat in the waiting room of the hospital rocking back and forth in the chair. Her face wet with tears and dark lines down her cheeks where her mascara had run from crying. It had been 2 hours since her mother was taken into the emergency room, and no one came to her to tell her an update on her situation.

She was incredibly worried. 

Cleo looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. Zelda was walking towards her with a box in her hand. 

''What's the news?'' Zelda asked, sitting next to her stressed out best friend. 

''I don't know, Mama. '' She choked out, grabbing Zelda's shoulder and crying onto it. ''No one has told me anything!''

''Well, if you need somewhere to stay, you can stay with me.'' Zelda replied, slowly stroking her best friend's hair. She honestly was done with Cleo's mother. No matter how many chances the law gives her , she messes it up and takes Cleo down with her. It would have been different if it was the first time that the duo had been in the same situation, this is the third time this month.

''I would.'' Cleo started. Zelda rolled her eyes knowing where this was going.

''But your mother needs you. Right, I know.''

''You would do the same for y-'' Cleo started but paused as she saw Zelda's face curl up in disgust. 

''Naw. Say it.'' Zelda dared. 

''I'm sorry, I keep forgetting.''

''Yeah Fae aint shit. I wouldn't spit on her if she was on fire.''

''Okay but we aren't all like that ! Some of our mother's are good people.''

''Yeah.'' Zelda actually wanted to tell Cleo what she actually thought about her mother but she decided that now wasn't the time considering that Cleo worships the ground her mother walks on.

''Oh, don't do that, Mama. Not now, please.'' Cleo choked out.

''I didn't do nothin'.'' Zelda sighed.

''You were thinking it.'' Cleo sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. ''What's the box for?''

''It's some stuff for you.'' Zelda handed the red head the box. Cleo nodded and proceeded to open it. Inside was blanket and two sandwiches.

''Thank you.''

''What are friends for?''

''Miss Delphi?'' A deep voice called out. The two girls looked to the doctor that approached them. He was a tall , peach skinned man with slick black hair and honey brown eyes. He had a very young appearance.

''Yes? That's me.'' Cleo shot up from her seat causing the box to fall from her lap.

''My name is Doctor Richards, I wanted to give you an update on your mother's condition.'' The Doctor spoke calmly as he removed his glasses.

''Please tell me she's okay.'' Cleo felt tears building up again. The doctor offered a weak smile before speaking again.

''She's stable. '' He started. ''Unfortunately, she's in a coma.''

''What?!'' Cleo screeched.

''I'm so sorry, Miss Delphi. She is under 24 hour care. '' Doctor Richards spoke.

''C-can I see her?'' Cleo whimpered.

''Cleo...''Zelda started, as she approached her best friend.

''I apologize, but I highly advise against that.''

''But I need to see her! She needs to know that I'm here with her!'' Cleo whined, tears rushing down her face.

''I understand but please understand, your mother is...''

''Please?'' Cleo begged.

''Cleo, Listen to the professional. '' Zelda grabbed Cleo's hand and turned her to face her. ''Doc, can she come see her tomorrow?''

''Yes. That was actually what I was going to suggest.'' Doctor Richards nodded.


	5. Chatter

It's been two weeks since we found out that Cleo's mom was in a coma. As you can guess, she has been a mess. Of course, I've been there every step of the the way. I've tried a bunch of times to get her to stay with me but she insists on being alone. I feel her. I just wish that she'd at least try to do something to get her mind off of it.

I sat quietly in the Library reading and lowkey listening to the popular girls gossip. Okay, so just because I complain about Cleo's gossip, doesn't mean that I don't like listening to it. Just as it was getting good, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Cleo.

 

Queen :Hey Mama. Can u get my hw 4 me?

Me: You ain't coming?

Queen: I'm not feeling up 2 it tbh

Me: -_- You get on my nerves.

Queen: Just understand k? I promise 2 make it up 2 u.

Me: Fine. Just get better.

Queen: Thks! ily <3

Me: Love you too.

 

Sure, I was pissed but I guess I'll have to deal with it today. I closed the magazine just as the bell rung and made my way to my first class.

First period was pretty uneventful. Mr. Janey was late, as always, but the lesson was on the board.

''Book report due? What kinda shit is that?'' Jeremie, one of the star football players, read it out loud. Jeremie was your stereotypical football player. What I mean is, he is more concerned with playing than actually passing his classes. He was popular and most of the girls thought he was cute but I don't get the appeal. He was dark skinned with dark brown eyes and had a thick Jersey accent . He was very muscular too.

'' Mr . Janey tripping, hard.''Tobias spoke up. Tobias is Jeremie's right hand, they were so close that you would swear they were brothers even though Tobias was Hispanic and Jeremie was black. He was also a quarterback on the team. He was light brown skinned with dark brown eyes and spiked black hair that had streaks of blond through it. He also had his eye brow and both sides of his nose pierced.

''Explain who the real victim of the story is? '' Jeremie read again. ''It's the people that had to look at Frankenstein's ugly ass.''

''Actually, Frankenstein was the doctor.'' Athena spoke up. Jeremie turned his attention to the girl as she spoke.

''What you mean? Everybody know Frankenstein was that ugly green nigga.'' He retorted.

I stopped listening after he said that because it was basically going to be Athena trying to convince him otherwise. I read that book so much that I could quote it backwards. Moments after, Mr. Janey came in and class started.

...

''Zelda! Wait up!'' I turned around to see Artemis running towards me. She stopped in front of me to catch her breath.

''What?''

''Could you help me find this class? I'm a little lost.'' She laughed lightly and handed me her schedule.

''Mrs. Jameson. Advanced Biology.'' I read it out loud. ''Just follow me. That's my next class.''

''Really?'' Her amethyst eyes sparkled. ''Awesome! We're gonna be classmates!''

''Are you always this happy?'' I sighed, heading up to the elevator.

''Um, yes! Life is too short to not be cheerful!'' She giggled.

''I guess.''

Artemis and I chatted as more people loaded inside the elevator going to different floors. Once we reached the fourth floor, we got off and headed to Biology.

''Big Brother, you got this class too?''Artemis squeaked as she ran to the back of the room. Ares was sitting by the window. He turned and looked her then looked to me.

''With you and Zelda in this class, I won't feel so alone.'' Artemis giggled and sat at the desk opposite Ares. She the pointed to the seat next to her.

''C'mon Zelda! Sit with us.'' She cheerfully called out. I made my way to the desk beside the cheerful girl.


End file.
